The story of Midnight
by Flutter Flight
Summary: It's 6 months after defeating Deep Blue and so far the mews had been only fighting some rouge Chimera Animas. But what happens when they suddenly have a crazy alien and a new mew on there hands? Sorry for any mistakes! On hitaus and reason in profile.
1. Chapter 1

Ya, so this is my first story. Please R&R!

Disclamier: I only own Yokoshima, Karou Yonaka, and the Squirrel Chimera Anima. Nothing else.

Normal POV

"Earth." A voice said. It was from an alien ship moving towards Earth. The driver stepped out of the shadows. He was an alien about 18 but there was a feeling that there was something wrong with him. The alien smirked as he toyed with the keyboard. "Deep Blue failed to conquer it, but I will not fail!" His voice grew into a screech. "YOKOSHIMA WILL NOT FAIL!" The ship then echoed with a loud crackle as it entered Earth's atmosphere.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

KarouYonaka was a normal 12 year old with black hair, besides the fact that she was from America. Her parents were crazy about Japan and so they moved to Japan recently, with Karou in tow. Right now, she was gaping at a little pink building with a stand saying, "Café Mew Mew." She wondered how a café could be so cute. "Konnichiwa." A voice said. Karou turned around to see a green-haired girl with glasses holding a broom. "Do you need anything?" The girl continued to say. Karou thought for a moment and then said, "No thank you. I was just looking." In bad Japanese. The girl nodded and continued sweeping while Karou backed away and went into Café Mew Mew.

When Karou got inside, a red-haired girl welcomed her with a, "Welcome to Café Mew Mew nya!" _These people must be obsessed with hair dye _was what she was thinking when a young girl dressed in a yellow outfit went to take her order at the table she was led to. When the girl finished her sentence with a "Na no da," she took a quick peek at the pink menu and said "I'll have the Ichigo-" The red-head looked her way but then had to run over to another table. "-Milk Shake and the-" Quick peek at the menu here. "-Chocolate cake please." With that the little girl went bounding off, doing various tricks along the way with the red girl chasing her. _And they're weird too._

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yokoshima teleported and landed near Café Mew Mew, taking out a strange gun as he went. _Time to put my devious plan into action._ He hid in the bushes and waited. When it was 3:00 a black-haired girl came out of the café. Yokoshima aimed the gun and the girl and pulled the trigger…… but nothing happened. Cursing silently, he grabbed a bulky canister next to him and shoving it in the gun, he tugged at the trigger once again. This time, a black bolt of something streaked out and hit the girl in the back. Smirking silently he teleported back to his ship, taking the unconscious girl with him.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Karou awoke to a hooting of an owl about a foot away. It was a Blakiston's Fish Owl, she remembered. It's endangered. She did a report on it once, in 4th grade. Karou shook her head. _There was no time for this _she thought, silently scolding herself. _Where am I?_ But at another hoot from the owl, she felt strangely calm. It flew to her shoulder, but at the blink of her eye, it disappeared. Then everything blacked out.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ichigo sighed as she swept up the remains of a plate of food Retasu has dropped yet again. It was at an end of a busy day, with everybody cleaning up. Then Ryou came into the room. "Everybody to the basement. It's important." With that, he went down again, with the mews following in surprise.

At the giant tv thingy screen, Ryou showed an alien ship hovering over Tokyo Tower with the mews staring in shock. "Masha found this an hour ago. It is invisible though." He gave a look at the girls. "I need you to be alert since this isn't Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. The alien or aliens could attack at any moment." Suddenly the ground started to shake, knocking half of them down. "Like now?" Minto asked as she got up again. And then a giant squirrel Chimera Anima crashed down through the ceiling with a white coffin and an alien on its shoulder. (A/n: I could leave it off here…. But I'm not that mean.)

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Karou woke up once again to find herself in a dark place. Pushing gently at the ceiling, she found out that the ceiling was a lid and could move quite easily. Pushing up the lid a bit, she found herself watching the following scene:

"Who are you?" Yelled a blond man at another guy with big pointy ears. "Me?" the guy asked. To Karou's surprise, he floated off the monster's shoulder and took out a club. "I'm Yokoshima. The soon-to-be ruler of this world!" The blond dude cursed and then shouted "Tokyo Mew Mew! Away!" And with that, the waitresses yelled:

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Metamorphisis!"

And sunddenly there was these strange girls with parts of animals in weird bright outfits. Karou stared. But then the alien-dude laughed and waved his club. "No problem." He smirked at the used-to-be-waitresses. "You mews maybe be able to handle one Chimera Anima," The alien said as his voice got real soft. "But can you face a Chimera Anima AND a mew under my control?" The group of girls took the turn of staring as the alien waved his club once again, but this time at Karou's coffin. She gave a soft yelp and lied down again quickly as the lid came flying off with a loud bang. She then sat up slowly as if she'd just wakened up. "May I presented MY mew?" The guy said in that soft voice. Then he swung around and pointed at Karou. "Go my mew! Evolve!" Then Karou stood up and shouted "Mew Mew Midnight! Metamorphisis!"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Karou's POV

I stared at myself when the light cleared, and time crawled to a stop as I thought over what just happened. I moved but not by myself. I was _forced_ to. And those weird words. They just popped into my head. I looked down. I was sunddenly wearing a strange outfit like those "mews" and this time it was a pitch-black dress that came down to just above my knees with triangular holes between my sholders and my neck on both sides. The hem was lined with black feathers going vertically and when I looked at my arms, it was the same thing there with the short sleeves, but I was wearing black gloves. My left also had an empty sheath with the hole resting on my wrist at the end of my glove. Feet are in tall high-heels that started at my knees down. And I was wearing a strange collar with a yellow pendant. In total, I was freaked out. But when I looked back… Wings! Wings are good….

Then time went back to normal when the Yokoshima-dude yells at me to attack the mews. How am I supposed to do that? Bite them to death? But then I shouted " Midnight dagger!" And when I gropped at the space around the hole in the sheath and after a blur of black energy, boom! A dagger. Sweet. I waved the Midnight Dagger and with a "Ribbon midnight owl slash," sent a wave of something at the mews. And they all jumped away. I sent a look that should of clearly said "Now what?" But he says to do it again. Yay. So like any other girl who is being mind-controlled by a crazy pointy-eared freak, I resisted. And won.

After the mind war game, I noticed the other mews attacking the squrriel-monster-thing and joined in. With another "Ribbon midnight owl slash," and a "Ribbon strawberry check!" We defeated the monster-thingy, seperating it into a jelly-fish monster and a normal squirrel. The first one was swallowed by a pink flying fluffy robot, and the alien, noticing this, cursed and teleported away. So that done, all of us some how went back to normal and was now staring back at me. Then sunddenly, everything went black.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics_ Thinking

Normal POV

"When will she wake up, na no da?"

"We don't know. Ryou said already."

"Well when I first transformed, I over slept and was late for my dancing lessons!"

"Ugh…."

"Well, it isn't my fault, so stop glaring at me!"

"Sh, the girl's awake…."

Karou let out a groan and opened her eyes. The mews was hovering over her so she closed her eyes again. "What happened?" The green-haired girl answered. "You fainted." Karou sighed. "Now what?" The blounde dude pushed throught the crowd of girls and took out a measuring tape. "Now we need to measure her. "WHAT?" All the girls, including Karou, shouted. The red-headed girl slapped the guy. "You hentai!" The said-hentai rubbed his cheek. "You got the wrong idea! It's for her waitresess costume!" "Oh..." Every body said. "What costume?" Karou asked. "For working here." A voice said. Karou turned around. The voice was a tall girl with purple hair. "Who said I was working here?" "Me." The blounde guy answered. "Now be quiet it and stand up.

After the dude left, the red girl went and started to introduce everybody, pointing at the person as she went. "I'm Ichigo-" Point. "She's Retasu-" Pointy-point. "That's Minto-" Pointage. "Here is-" "I'm Purin na no da!" _Okay..._ "And last is Zakuro." And point. "Alright. I'm Yonaka Karou." "Wait na no da!" Purin said. "There is Ryou, who was the hentai, and Keiichiro is the guy with the long pony tail na no da!" Ryou suddenly popped in. "You'll need to try this on." He threw a bundle of clothes at her and disappeared.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yokoshima shouted out his frustration as he wrecked things inside his ship. "WHY? WHY? I DID EVERYTHING PERFECTLY, UNTIL THE GIRL BROKE THE MIND CONTROL!" But then his anger died and he smirked. "But wait. Why don't I make an experiment and unleash it on the mews?" He reached into one of the few boxes he didn't wreck and took out two human souls and a jelly fish alien. After pushing the things together, his smirk growing wider and wider as his "experiment" grew bigger and bigger. "Just wait, my pet." He crooned as the monster growled impatiently. "Just wait…."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Next Day

"Excuse me waiter! A refill of green tea please!"

"Minto! You're SUPPOSED to be a waiter!"

"I know, Ichigo. It's just that now is my tea time."

"Oh, we all know how important that is!"

"I don't know!"

"Yes it is. Not get working."

"Minto! That was sarcasm!"

"Cake please!"

"I would like some rice pudding!" (A/n I don't even know if that's real or in Japan…)

Closing Time

Karou sighed as she plopped into a chair at closing time. If this was everyday life at Café Mew Mew, she didn't know if she can take it. "Is work always this hard?" She asked Retasu, who was wiping a table down. "Yes." Suddenly there was the sound of teleporting, a shriek of surprise, and the dropping of plates. Karou and Retasu spun around. Ichigo was staring at a group of aliens. "Hello Koneko-chan." The middle one said grinning. (A/n Sorry if anything is weird.) "Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted. Then Purin popped out of nowhere, glomping the youngest one. "Taru-taru!" The last one said nothing. "What's going on? What's with the aliens?" Minto looked up from her tea and pointed as she went. "That is Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto." Pai scanned the café. "Where is the host of Deep Blue-sama?" Seven pairs of eyes zoomed over to Ichigo as she turned red. "That's none of you business caring about where Aoyama-kun is!" "Yes it is." Kisshu interrupted. "We need to keep watch just in case there are still traces of Deep Blue-sama in his body, even though there is 99.9 chance that he's gone. Yokoshima might try to get Deep Blue-sama on his side. So where is he?" Everybody watched Ichigo until she broke. "I don't know! I don't know! He went one day to America promising to be back after six months but that was supposed to be the day before Karou-chan came!" Zakuro stepped in. "But Masaya told us he was going to quit from Café Mew Mew and that we'll be able to contact him through you." Ichigo started crying with Kisshu trying to comfort as Taruto looked at Karou. "Who are you?" Purin took over explaining and since Minto was drinking tea and Retasu was trying to clean up the mess Ichigo made for once, Karou turned to Zakuro. "What has happened to the mew mews before I came?" So Zakuro explained, talking about being infused with endangered animal DNA, meeting the aliens, finding about the Mew Aqua and the Blue Knight, and finally fighting Deep Blue.

Karou sighed as she threw herself onto her bed. _With things going like today, I'll probably land this exhausted everyday, if you in the once-in-a-while monster. Maybe the weekends will be better, but still..._ Thinking that, she fell asleep.


End file.
